


Conversations Fingon had in the Dark

by Ilye



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Ideas, Gen, M/M, Spelunking, no narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilye/pseuds/Ilye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of conversations Fingon had in various situations of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finrod, Spelunking

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted before, and since pulled. It's back again, with the potential for additions if the muses strike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters:** Fingon, Finrod  
>  **Summary:** An unexpected light source discovered whilst exploring the caves of the Narog.

“Hey, Ingo! Where does this one go?”

“No idea. That's one I've been meaning to explore. Go ahead if you're keen; I'll follow.”

“How's your direction? I tend to lose mine down here in the dark.”

"I think we're heading North-East, parallel to the Ringwil. You can tell because the walls are a bit sandier around here. Sometimes you'll find a cloud of little creatures in the water that give off a bit of light – like in the South-east lake – but there's none down this way and they–"

"Watch your head!"

"Thanks – and they prefer the Southern side for some reason. They seem to need some daylight themselves and there’re a few skylights down that way–"

"Pothole!"

"Yes, I heard your splash! Sounds like we're getting wetter so don’t fall in. Bioluminescence is fascinating, actually. I took back a sample of the water in the South-east lake and had a good look at it with one of Curvo’s lenses – he’s been experimenting with glass, you know, very clever stuff – and there it was full of the tiniest little rod-shaped things, all alive and lit up. I’m trying to culture them, see if I can make a flameless lamp, which would be ideal for–"

"Pothole again! Nearly lost my staff down that one."

“Do be careful – test your rope? Good. This is getting almost narrow enough to be a squeeze. Are you going side-on, Findo? I’m amazed your shoulders aren’t scraping the walls.”

“Alright, so I’m not built for caving – we can’t all have delicate Teleri blood like you. But I’m enjoying it!”

“Keep going then, if you think you can fit. Sometimes it looks as if you've reached a dead-end, but you push through and you're in a cavern. It happens when there's a seam in the rock, you know, and one type is harder than the other so they wear away at different rates–”

“Hey, I can see light!”

“But we can’t be at the surface. We’re too deep and I know all the–”

“Oh, Ingo! Look! What is it?”

“I don't know! It looks like... Glow worms? But I’ve never seen...”

“I don't believe it – you’re speechless! Is this place enchanted?”

“Funny. Come on, let’s sit here for a moment. Beautiful, isn’t it? Like Elbereth looked at this and was inspired to light the sky.”

“Will you excavate it?”

“Hmm… no, I think not. Tell you what: let’s keep this one to ourselves.”

 

* * *


	2. Maedhros and Finrod, Good at Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** PG for in-your-endos and Maedhros-style swears  
>  **Characters:** Fingon, Maedhros, Finrod  
>  **Summary:** What happened in the healing wing after Fingon and Finrod's caving adventures.

“There he is. Honestly, Káno! I told you it was a fucking stupid idea.”

 

“A radish up your arse, Russa. ‘M not in the mood.”

  
“Now, now, no need to get tetchy. If you opened your eyes, you might see I was chiding you with compassion because I was worried about you.”

  
“Nnngh. A Balrog’s balls you are. Can hear your smug grin; don’t need t’see it.”

  
“Don’t mind him, Nelyo. It’s only a concussion and a broken arm – he’ll be right again in no time.”

  
“I know that, Ingo. Your healers have patched him up better than he deserves. I expect they’re used to picking up the pieces from your breakneck underground shenanigans, aren’t they?”

  
“Ha! Possibly. They’ve dosed him up well so I expect he’s just being grumpy because his pride is stinging. It’s good stuff, that painkiller – clever little plant the Dwarves found in the foothills – but it can make you a bit drowsy for a while so you need to–”

  
“So I see. You can go if you like; I’ll keep an eye on him.”

  
“There’s a hint if ever I heard one! What was that? No, I don’t expect he’ll be up to much – not without a right hand between the pair of you, that’s for sure. Alright! I’m going! I’ve got a stock check to oversee so I’ll be in the armouries if you need to find me.”

  
“I expect I’ll hear him chattering from the Great Hall if I need him, don’t you? Káno, look at me? No? Are you asleep?”

  
“Mmph. Like I could with him going on.”

  
“Try and stay awake now he’s gone, then. Looks like you hit your head quite hard when you fell.”

  
“Wasn’t all that hard. Can think of a way f’you to keep me awake…”

  
“ _Really_? And I actually was worried – thought maybe you’d damaged your brain and made yourself even stupider.”

  
“Ingo was right about the pain medication. It’s good stuff… ‘s making me  _high_.”

  
“You randy bastard! Oh, I see,  _now_  you want to look at me! I think this is a bad idea.”

  
"This family’s good at bad ideas, though, isn’t it? You’re much more practiced with your left hand than me, Russa. Go on, lock the door..."


	3. Maedhros, Whose Head is a Funny Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters:** Fingon, Maedhros  
>  **Summary:** It's not easy to braid hair with one hand. Yes, they're having a conversation about hair - this is Fingon, after all.

“ _Dearest_  cousin!”

  
“Hello, Russa – mmm, it is  _very_  good to see you. It’s been too long.”

  
“Well, you moved West and I moved East; it’s not simply a ride around the lake any longer.”

  
“No. This forsaken hill you’ve chosen is almost as cold as– never mind. I’m glad I brought my thickest cloak.”

  
“Sensible. You’ll want a good hood on it too, stop the snow blowing in your eyes. Come on, follow me inside.”

  
“Gladly – Russa! What in the Pit is wrong with your head?!”

  
“Lots of things, Káno. What in particular–”

  
“No, no, I mean the shape of it! What’re you hiding under your hood?”

  
“Cousin, you’d better go home because I think your new village is missing its idiot. They’re pins that Curvo made me so I can put my hair up without help – look.”

  
“Copper! It looks beautiful in your hair. So you’ve twisted a bun and put the pins through it… I’d never’ve thought of putting hair up like that before.”

  
“Yes, well, braids are fine when you’ve got enough fingers, aren’t they? I was getting close to shearing it all off again, it was driving me so mad, but then Curvo had an idea and I can manage on my own. Oh, stop looking guilty, I’m not trying to make you feel bad – yet.”

  
“Are they easy to take out? Can I try it later?”

  
“Get inside! I’m warning you: they also double as weapons…”


	4. Aeglariel, On Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Fingon, Aeglariel  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Two friends discuss life's direction.

“Do you ever want children?”

“That’s a mighty bold question, Findo.”

“That’s a might fine dodge, Captain!”

“Not a dodge -- a pre-consideration. Hmm. I suppose I do, eventually.”

“There’s no ‘suppose’ about it, Aegie. I can hear it in your voice.”

“Only because it means marriage and I’ve yet to meet the man… Besides, I’m not sure that any of this fits with being your second-in-command, unless I’m about to get an undeserving demotion?”

“A career woman then -- ow!”

“You deserved that. But what makes you ask?”

“It’s not something I’ve really thought of before. But Father has mentioned it a few times now -- you know how he is: once is an idea, twice is a thought and the third time he really wants something done. I think he’s getting concerned about heirs.”

“Ah. And you are not.”

“Not unconcerned, exactly, but--”

“--you never saw it fitting in with what  _you_ want from life?”

“Yes... No... Hold on! What are you implying?”

“Not that you and Russandol are the types to adopt, that’s for sure. Oh, don’t pull that face at me.”

“It’s pitch black out here, Aegie, how do -- stop laughing!”

“I should call you ‘Captain Obvious’, you know that? Fine, you sulk. We’ve got all night yet for this watch.”


End file.
